


bon matin, mon chéri

by erodaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodaii/pseuds/erodaii
Summary: “Mornin’, beautiful” JJ manages to murmur around a mouthful of kisses, shameless enough to rub his leg against Otabek’s crotch in greeting.Cheeky fucker, Otabek thinks adoringly, nipping at JJ’s lower lip before pulling a little back, gazing helplessly in love at the beautiful smile that lingers his way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butai_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butai_trash/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Em!!
> 
> I honestly wish I could write something so much more longer and porny for you, but I wanted to be able to get this in for you in time. In any case, thanks for being there for me when I was drowning in jjbek hell. Or rather, thanks for willingly letting me drag you down into this. I'm so grateful, you don't even know haha ♥ 
> 
> I hope you and anyone else who reads this enjoy the mildly spicy fluff! :)

Much to his displeasure, Otabek wakes up groggily to golden streaks of sunlight burning mercilessly onto his bare backside. On most days, Otabek would consider himself a morning person; he was self-disciplined and usually had no issues with waking up at an absurd hour in the morning, typically to go for an early jog or even head off to the skating rink outdoors for old times’ sake, but today was definitely not one of those days. He rolls over with a quiet groan, contemplating briefly about buying new curtains – (something definitely thicker and maybe a little less glittery) – before bumping into a mass of blankets beside him.

 _Oh_ , he thinks fondly.

It takes Otabek a moment before he makes an effort to prop himself up on his elbow, quietly peering over to catch sight of the pretty face belonging to a certain boisterous Canadian. His companion seem to be sleeping quite peacefully in his blissful state, expression unexpectedly soft in contrast to the usual donned grin and flirtatious winks that were often – more times than not – directed at the cameras and the public; sometimes, it’s solely towards him, when he’s purposefully provoking Otabek into pushing him down as he kisses the stupid smirk right off his face. Either expression was fine though, Otabek muses, raising the back of his hand to gently brush against JJ’s cheek. The other was an open book like that; heart on his sleeve and eyes glimmering with honesty, genuine in the ways he’s unable to convey through words. Otabek is grateful to learn the parts about him that he had overlooked before; thankful that those parts belong a little to him now.

There’s a small shift and Otabek pretends not to notice the warm smile that slips on the corner of his lips as he watches the other blearily groan awake in a similar manner to his, eyes fluttering open and mouth parting into a soft yawn. Ridiculously enough, JJ always manages to make himself look good while waking up in a disheveled mess and Otabek can’t really bring himself to be bitter about it. Instead, Otabek stretches over to crawl on top of him, peppering small kisses up his neck, relishing in the soft sighs he elicits before pressing his lips onto JJ’s sleepy smile. JJ loosely holds onto Otabek’s arms that rest on either side of his head, thumbs idly stroking along the outside of his wrists, teasing and playful as he was, a characteristic that even Otabek had grown to be ridiculously fond of.

 _“Mornin’, beautiful”_ JJ manages to murmur around a mouthful of kisses, shameless enough to rub his leg against Otabek’s crotch in greeting. _Cheeky fucker_ , Otabek thinks adoringly, nipping at JJ’s lower lip before pulling a little back, gazing helplessly in love at the beautiful smile that lingers his way.

“You can sleep in a little more,” Otabek says, thumb wiping the string of saliva on JJ’s bottom lip. “It’s a bit early.”

“What, and leave you hanging with a half-hard dick on my thigh?” JJ slides his hands up Otabek’s biceps and down his sides, massaging the muscles along the way until settling on his hips. “I mean, I know I’m one hell of a tease but I’m not _cruel_.” JJ rubs little circles around his hipbone as his knee continues to stroke in between Otabek’s legs, stirring Otabek mildly awake.

“Should I make you regret your own words?” Otabek whispers as he leans down again, mouthing at the shell of JJ’s ear and loving the slight shiver he feels against his body.

“I dare you to try,” JJ answers haughtily, one hand sliding up to rest on the back of Otabek’s neck, pulling him forward again.

Honestly, JJ makes it really hard to refuse.

Otabek gently knocks their foreheads together and being this close, he could almost feel JJ’s heartbeat in time with his. All their senses are entangled into each other once more, drowning in the heated scent that's so warm, so _familiar_ , and Otabek knows it’s the same for JJ as well. Lovingly, he cards his fingers through JJ’s hair before cupping his jaw, leaning in a little closer, mouths parted and breath mingling in the air. Impatient, JJ pulls Otabek into him in one smooth motion and gives easy licks over his lips, easing into it as Otabek presses a little deeper into each kiss. It's slow and yet it still has his blood rushing and his ears pounding, feeling a wave of emotion pool in his chest from every warm touch and every private, tender kiss. Otabek presses his tongue against his lips this time, and JJ parts it on his own accord, moaning just a little as Otabek delves into his mouth, tongue wet and thick as it squelches hotly against his own.

 _“Open up,”_ Otabek murmurs deep into his ear, getting a delightful shudder as JJ parts his legs and lets Otabek settle in between them, chest heated at what’s to come. Otabek caresses down the side of his body down to his hips and presses them together, loving the way the he can feel JJ’s breath hitch as he does so. He deftly takes a hold of JJ’s wrist and raises them both above his head, pinning him down as he entwines their fingers together, trapping JJ firmly underneath. However, even in this position JJ doesn't relent, his hips rolling up to meet Otabek’s own, grinding their cocks together with a certain vigor. Otabek is still a little worn from last night, but JJ is absurdly good at enticing him on like this.   

He wonders if he could muster up proper dirty talk right now in his half-awake state and decides to shoot for it – only, it comes out rather flat and JJ ends up laughing into their kiss anyways, their noses bumping into each other with Otabek somehow managing to bite his own lip in the process. There's a scowl on Otabek's face when he reluctantly pulls away and JJ was about to console him – _"an A+ for effort"_ – but all words were effectively shut out as Otabek reclaims those lips into his own once more. Determined, Otabek shifts as he starts thrusting against him slowly, pressuring the base of his groin in a dreadfully teasing manner and JJ, mind already beginning to get muddled, makes a noise at the back of his throat that came close to a soft whine – as an apology for misbehaving, as a plea for something so much more. It’s really hard to hate mornings when it’s like this, Otabek thinks, soaking in the sounds of JJ mewling happily underneath him. If he gets to wake up next to someone so precious like this every day, he honestly can’t find anything worth complaining about.

Sweetly, JJ is starting to whimper his name and Otabek smiles as he bumps their foreheads together, whispering loving promises of praises and affection to come.

 


End file.
